<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Strength of a King by words_to_escape_by</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159824">The Strength of a King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_to_escape_by/pseuds/words_to_escape_by'>words_to_escape_by</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Friendship becoming love, Multi, Personal Growth, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_to_escape_by/pseuds/words_to_escape_by</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the King, meant to rule all creatures and the world. His power is absolute. Yet a pitiful creature of a woman keeps beating him at a board game. </p><p>He cannot bring himself to kill her, even with all his strength. But he will soon learn that the meaning of strength may not be what he thought.</p><p>----<br/>This fic is an attempt at making a realistic end to the chimera ant arc that doesn't involve so much death and tragedy, and one that includes an incredible romance of two of the most unlikely beings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komugi &amp; Meruem (Hunter X Hunter), Komugi/Meruem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Small Wager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story differs from the cannon in that Komugi is invited earlier before the selection, thus leading to them have more time together before the events leading to the selection. <br/>It begins the day following the eagle attack on Komugi.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was now a week prior to the selection. The King was sitting on his throne, still pondering the events of the previous day.</p><p> </p><p>He had resolved to kill Komugi… to end pretending like she was better than him. He was King – the most omnipotent being in the world, with the destiny to rule the world. He could, and had, taken any life he deemed fit. But then… why couldn’t he take her life?</p><p> </p><p>He had been on his way to kill her in her chambers, but upon opening the door, he ended up saving her from an eagle that was attacking her. Why?</p><p> </p><p><em>I have no interest in killing prey that is weakened</em>, he thought. <em>Much like I only desire to defeat her in Gungi when she is at full strength. That is why I desire her unharmed.</em></p><p> </p><p>He rationalized these words to himself. But still he couldn’t help but think there was more to it.</p><p>And her words to him prior that day…</p><p> </p><p>“What… i-if I may ask, is your name, Supreme Leader?”</p><p> </p><p>Such a lowly, pathetic creature as her had a name. Of course. Every human, whether or not born to king or peasant, was given a name. But the fact remained that the King had none. Only his title.</p><p>The King. The King meant to rule the world.</p><p> </p><p>Yet… as all powerful as he was, he wanted a name.</p><p> </p><p>The reason for this, too, eluded him. His tail impatiently twitched as he narrowed his eyes. He cursed his inability to understand his own desires.</p><p> </p><p><em>If</em>, he thought, <em>I do not want to kill Komugi… what do I desire?</em></p><p>Entertainment, clearly. She proved to be the only one capable of beating him repeatedly, in anything, and she was only a means of him biding his time until the selection. But what kept him from finding other forms of entertainment? What was it about her?</p><p> </p><p>He thought back to when he suggested the wager, and how she was constantly wagering her life. If that was true, he still longed to hear her answer to what it was that she wanted from him. He offered to grant any wish. What would a creature like her want?</p><p> </p><p>This gave him a piece of insight- what he wanted was to know more about this girl. She was a pitiful thing, with little sense of dignity or value for her life… so what could drive her to keep living?</p><p>His face contorted into a gleeful smirk. He had an idea of finding out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“G-good morning, Supreme Leader.” Komugi walked stiffly forward with her walking stick, waiting for the cane to strike the one step up to the floor on which the gungi board and the leader sat.</p><p> </p><p>Her flesh was covered in bandages from the eagle attack the night prior. The Supreme Leader had ordered a guard, the one called Pitou, to bandage her wounds. Komugi had tried to insist to not bother with her, but the Leader insisted, no matter how she tried. And she even embarrassed herself bawling in front of him…</p><p> </p><p>Now, as she stepped across the threshold of the chamber, she felt her body slightly ache. It was a result of the attack, but also of her tireless playing of gungi with the Leader. It did not bother her – it was, after all, the first time she felt valued, for her gungi skills. Her own family only cared that she won the funds to supply their meals, and did not have the time nor the patience to play gungi with her.</p><p> </p><p>Her time with the Supreme Leader had been only a few days, but she loved playing with him. He was a very formidable opponent, one of the best she had ever played, but she continued to play her best for him, because she knew that he would accept nothing less.</p><p> </p><p>As she reached the board and the cushions, the Leader spoke. “Sit.” She obeyed.</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence passed between them. The Leader broke it.</p><p> </p><p>“Komugi, I would like us to wager on this first game.”</p><p>She could feel the blood drain from her face. “Supreme L-leader, I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, we will not be wagering anything that may cause physical injury. This time, I propose a small wager.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“If I win, you will have to play me in a different game – chess.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded again. She knew the basic rules of chess, but had not played in many years.</p><p> </p><p>“If you win, you may once again have any wish you desire. But this time, I want to know what you desire before we begin. And it may not harm either one of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Supreme leader, I would never want to harm you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough. What is it that you want?”</p><p> </p><p>She contorted her face in thought. She should have thought of this further, when he asked her yesterday…</p><p> </p><p>“You must decide within the minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ehh?” She opened her mouth in horror. “But… I do not…”</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet. Think.”</p><p> </p><p>She shut her mouth and obeyed.</p><p> </p><p><em>What is it that I want?</em> She felt her guts twist. This was hard. She had to think of something fast, something that would not offend or inconvenience the Supreme Leader. Her family was doing alright at home, and she had more than enough care at her time in the palace… plenty of delicious food and a luxurious bedchamber…</p><p> </p><p>“Half a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt her panic begin to rise. <em>Think, Komugi, think!</em> What could she ask of the Supreme Leader? What did she want?</p><p> </p><p>“Ten.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh!” She covered her face with her hands, afraid to say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nine. Eight.”</p><p> </p><p>“May I…” she almost whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He remained quiet to let her finish.</p><p> </p><p>“May… I … have a w-w-walk with you, around the palace, Supreme Leader?”</p><p> </p><p>She said it. If he would kill her for her impotence in asking such a burden, he would do it now. But as she braced herself to feel the piece of cold metal that she felt against her throat earlier that week, she felt nothing. She heard only silence.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His mouth opened in shock.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to walk with him… around the palace. His mind reeled.</p><p> </p><p>“Explain,” he ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… if it is ok…” She slowly pried her hands from her blushing face. “You’ve been… so kind to m-me, since I’ve come to the palace, Supreme L-leader, and I… I’m so sorry, I’m not worthy of your time and-“</p><p> </p><p>“You are worthy. That is why we have been playing gungi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” Her face blushed very intensely. Such a strange phenomenon in humans, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Continue to explain why you desire to walk with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face crumpled, and tears began to well in her eyes. He grimaced, he hated seeing her cry, for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>“T-to be honest, I’m not sure why it came into my mind…” she quietly admitted. “I was thinking of some wish that would be simple to grand and not inconvenience you, when you’ve taken such good care of m-me. And…” She stopped, gripping the cushion tightly with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“And what?”</p><p> </p><p>“And… I enjoy your company, Su-supreme Leader.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes opened wide. “You enjoy… my company?”</p><p> </p><p>She hesitantly nodded. “Yes…”</p><p> </p><p>He considered this quietly for a moment, face emotionless. He looked to Pouf, sitting in a nearby chair, reading.</p><p> </p><p>“Pouf.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my liege,” Pouf immediately rose and bowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you … enjoy my company?”</p><p> </p><p>Pouf’s whole body seemed to have a current run through it, unnoticeable to anyone save for the King, whose eyes were sharper than any creature.</p><p> </p><p>“My King, every moment in your gracious presence is the highest joy I am able to experience. I enjoy your company more than words can express.”</p><p> </p><p>The King turned to look back at Komugi, who regarded him with shut eyes and a still-blushing face, snot and a few tears streaming down her face.</p><p> </p><p>She desired a walk around the palace with him. A simple thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” He quietly remarked at Pouf’s response. “I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Komugi spoke. “I-if a walk is unacceptable, I can choose something else, Supre-“</p><p> </p><p>“A walk is a fine wager. It is no inconvenience to me.”</p><p> </p><p>She sniffled quietly.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered in that moment… why he too wanted to go on a walk with her.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the gungi pieces. “Shall we begin then?”</p><p> </p><p>His opponent sniffed, and nodded, hands already on her first piece.</p><p> </p><p>His mind was, for the first time, not set on winning. He, in fact, knew he would lose.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a little stroll can't hurt, can it?</p><p>(Pouf sure thinks it can!!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More than a King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As predicted, he lost. Komugi had not needed to even resort to using her newfound nen powers- she defeated him with ease. This loss did not bother the King. He was getting what he wanted as a result.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s checkmate.” He piled the remaining pieces on the board with a clatter. Komugi shut her eyes as the game finished.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he want her to keep them open?... He did not know. Once again, he sneered at his own ignorance of self-understanding.</p><p> </p><p>The King fixed his expression and looked to the snot-nosed girl sitting across from him. She remained silent, but still slightly blushing from their exchange prior. Then he spoke.</p><p>“Do you desire to take that walk now?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl’s face immediately crumpled into a stressed mess. “Ehh… uhm… perhaps?”</p><p> </p><p>“Be more decisive.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face contorted further. “Yes, your highness… yes, we could take that walk n-now, if it p-please you…”</p><p> </p><p>He quickly stood up. “It would.”</p><p> </p><p>She was slow to rise to her feet, her legs slightly numb from sitting. She grabbed her cane and began to turn. The King mentally scoffed at how undexterous she was… how much of an easy target she would be…</p><p>As he walked over toward the entrance of the chamber, he turned to watch her slowly walk towards him. He took this time to regard his inner state of mind.</p><p>He was, somehow, happy. Even despite his loss, he wanted to walk with this girl. This was an opportunity to know more about her. And still, he was curious, what exactly it meant, for someone to enjoy another’s company.</p><p> </p><p>When Komugi neared the door, he called out to Pouf, who was standing waiting to accompany the King on his walk.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no need for a guard during this walk. Attend to other duties,” he commanded, flatly.</p><p> </p><p>Pouf knelt to the ground in reverence. “As you wish, your highness.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the two rounded the corner out of sight, Pouf’s eyes silently watered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His King… his valiant King… was deigning to walk with this… unworthy <em>cretin</em> of a being…</p><p> </p><p>The royal guard burst into tears in an instant, wailing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She is polluting his majesty… I thought that given his speech last night about his supreme power and right to rule that he would have lost interest in that filthy human, but now he would grace her with … his company?!</em>
</p><p>Pouf fell to his knees, clutching at his heart, tears puddling on the marble floor beneath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His highness even said it would please him to walk with her now…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No! He must have faith in his King. He was simply amusing himself with her until the selection begins. That was all.</p><p> </p><p>He could kill her anytime he wanted. He was simply willing to amuse himself with her gungi playing, and this walk had been a wager he lost. That was simply it.</p><p> </p><p>He staggered to his feet, tears still streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p>However, he knew that if she prevented him from his domination of the world, he would be forced to end the human. He had to, even if it cost him his life.</p><p> </p><p>His life was, after all, only valuable in the service of his King.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The King slowly walked besides Komugi, with about 6 feet of distance between them. As he watched her tap the ground in front of herself with her cane, he mused if he should assist her in some way, but decided against it. He would simply guide her by his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm… Supreme Leader…” she quietly muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to thank you… for helping me last night…”</p><p> </p><p>He stared ahead. “It was a simple act, killing that eagle. I am … disturbed that harm befell you under my watch.” A frown formed on his face- he would be admonishing the Royal Guards later for their lack of oversight. She was his guest, and should be treated as such.</p><p> </p><p>He head her sniff and looked over to see small tears running down her face as she walked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you cry?”</p><p> </p><p>She quickly tried to wipe her tears from her face. “It’s j-just… you’ve been so kind to me since inviting m-me to the palace… you’re the n-nicest person I’ve ever met, Supreme Lea-ah!”</p><p> </p><p>She started falling, her shoe caught on an edge of paving of the floor. In a flash of an instant, the King whipped his tail to catch her, surrounding her waist in a loop of an embrace, her dropping her cane in the process.</p><p>“A-ahh…” Komugi muttered, still crying. “I tripped… I’m so sorry, Supreme Leader, thank y-you for catching m-me…” She reached down to touch his tail.</p><p> </p><p>The King’s face was in a grimace. This girl… she was so helpless… he should have known better than to not guide her along as they walked…</p><p> </p><p>And then, he felt her hands touch his tail.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As her fingertips brushed his skin, his eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What… is she… why is she touching me…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her skin was so soft and her touch incredibly gentle. It was in this moment that he realized that no creature had ever touched him like this.</p><p> </p><p>He had never let another creature touch him, and only used the metal tip of his tail to deliver punishments and swift deaths before. This… this was a new experience.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Komugi immediately realized her mistake, but it was already far too late. In reality it had only been a touch for a millisecond, but for them both the touch was much, much longer.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands shot up as if she was held at gunpoint.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so… so sorry, Supreme Leader, I touched you without permission and-and I shouldn’t have and-"</p><p> </p><p>She braced herself once again for a sudden death. But none came.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Only silence, as she felt the warm arms of the Supreme Leader uncoil from her waist.</p><p> </p><p>She remained frozen, arms raised high, waiting for his response.</p><p> </p><p>“It… is fine.” His voice sounded slightly different, but she couldn’t define how. Also, somehow his voice was much further than she estimated it would be, given that he just caught her, as if he didn’t move from his original location. Odd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She hesitantly lowered her arms. However, the one closest to the Supreme Leader bumped into something. “Uhm…” She froze again.</p><p> </p><p>“I will guide you, so you do not fall again.”</p><p> </p><p>She realized he was offering his arm to her. Or… she couldn’t be too sure, because he was still so far away. But she gingerly placed her left arm on him all the same.</p><p> </p><p>His… arm, was very smooth and rather round. It must be clothing, she thought. But it was warm… she shook the thoughts out of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“T-thank you, Supreme Leader… you are so very nice…”</p><p> </p><p>They resumed walking forward, Komugi with her arm interlaced in his.</p><p> </p><p>“I… am not nice, Komugi. You are mistaken.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head in confusion at him. “Oh? But… you are so kind to me…”</p><p> </p><p>“I am King. I cannot be ‘nice.’ I must rule absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>She regarded this quietly. “But, despite being King, you can be a nice person, right?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“…. you can be a nice person, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The words almost made him stop in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A nice person… Am I even a “person”? I am King, but… am I…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He felt in his tail the slightest change of grip of the girl’s hand. She seemed to fear that his response may be violent, given his silence.</p><p> </p><p>He, in that moment, did not for a second consider violence against her. He simply was questioning if he was allowed to be more than one thing. More than just King.</p><p> </p><p>“Komugi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, your highness!” she squeaked, her nose congested.</p><p> </p><p>“I had not considered… that I might be anything other than King.”</p><p> </p><p>Why did he feel the need to express this to her? He wasn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>Komugi tilted her head. “I… think that is ok, Supreme Leader. I don’t think about much other than gungi, since I must win to provide for my family. Because…” She lowered her head. “My life is forfeit if I do not win.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to look at her. If he didn’t know her as well as he currently did, he would have killed her instantly for assuming her opinion would be valuable to him. But… he couldn’t help but notice he appreciated it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some silence passed between them. It seemed endless. But they kept walking the hall along an inner courtyard of the palace.</p><p> </p><p>“S-supreme Leader…” She was clearly hesitant to speak to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you… enjoy our games of gungi?”</p><p> </p><p>He thought about that for a moment. “Yes, I do.” He knew that for a fact. She was always several steps further than him, especially since she had developed her nen. It was almost hard for him to understand the distance between them in this regard.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed her softly smile. “I e-enjoy them too, Supreme Leader.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes stayed on her face for a long while. He realized, in this moment, that he liked her smile, almost as much as he detested her tears.</p><p> </p><p>And her eyes… when she opened them during gungi, he realized he liked seeing them. He did not understand why.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you only open your eyes during gungi?”</p><p> </p><p>Komugi’s face quickly shifted from a smile to a pained one. “Ah… uh…” She clearly was hesitant to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>He quietly sighed. He would wait.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to speak. “My parents… did not like it when I opened my eyes. They said it made them uncomfortable… to have me staring blankly at them… so they made a condition that I could only open them during matches.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your parents are not here.”</p><p> </p><p>Komugu blushed again. “Y-yes… that is t-true, but they would… reprimand me, and so it kind of became a h-habit…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Reprimand her… did that mean…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The King felt his pulse quicken in anger. “Did they hurt you, Komugi?”</p><p> </p><p>She waved her free hand in dismissal. “N-n-not often, it was mostly that I had to st-stay in my room…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was in that moment that the King felt his bloodlust begin to seep back into him. His aura changed to a dark, visceral purple that glazed over his flesh. Komugi immediately let go of his tail.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I will kill them</strong>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought deeply about if he would let her keep the secret for why she keeps her eyes shut from him, but I concluded he still is too far from human-ness to consider allowing her to keep secrets. </p><p>Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! It is gonna very likely be a very, very slow burn... I plan to build up a lot before we get a Meruem that really understands how to be a truly good being, lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>